Innocent Jongin
by Lusiana
Summary: [HUNKAI DRABBLE] " Aku.. pembunuh.. " Begitu lirih dan rapuh tapi membuat seorang Oh Sehun begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin bocah kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu seorang pembunuh? / Sehun 17 tahun, Jongin 10 tahun / Interesting? Just Read it and then Review WARN for Boys Love, YAOI, and GJ.


**Innocent Jongin** **  
** **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, DRABBLE , Newbie, Typo's, Judul mainstream [** saya nggak tau mau kasih judul apa] **, Cerita abal , bahasa sesuka hati. Mungkin judul banyak yang sama ta** **pi saya jamin ceritanya berbeda, saya nggak ada niatan untuk memplagiat.**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Genre: Romance, a little bit Humor[?], GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T.**

Sehun berjalan pelan. Keren adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain saat melihat Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangan ia simpan rapi di saku celananya. Pemuda dengan dagu runcing itu berhenti tepat disebelah rumahnya. Dia memang berniat 'berkunjung' ke rumah teman sekaligus tetangganya.

Tangan pucat itu keluar dari sangkar, menampakkan beberapa tonjolan urat yang seksi. Menekan bel rumah dengan gerakan yang _cool as always._

" Oh! Sehun masuklah. " Seorang pria dengan wajah ramah bak malaikat menyambutnya, itu temannya. Kim Suho.

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara seperti layaknya Oh Sehun, pria berumur 1 tahun itu melenggang masuk tanpa diperintah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Aku tidak mau berlama- lama, mana buku yang kau katakan sangat cocok untukku? " Sehun berkata setelah ia duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Kim.

" _To the point_ sekali, setidaknya kau harus berbasa- basi dulu, _bung_ " Suho membalas dengan sedikit candaan, sedangkan Sehun hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

" Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Akan kuambilkan. " Sehun melihat teman sedari kecilnya itu berjalan menaiki tangga sampai hilang ditelan pintu.

 **HunKai – Lusiana**

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Sehun berjalan keluar rumah. Langkahnya tenangnya terhenti di taman samping kediaman Kim saat mendengar suara isakan kecil.

Entah kenapa, Oh Sehun yang biasanya tidak mau tahu dengan urusan orang lain kini malah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah sumber suara.

Alis tajam itu menukik menatap seorang bocah cilik sedang terduduk jongkok membelakanginya.

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. Eomma_ .. " Sehun semakin berjalan mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara. Langkahnya tiba- tiba terhenti tepat dibelakang sang bocah cilik. Sehun awalnya berniat menatap kaki kecil itu menapak atau tidak, tetapi matanya malah tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kedua belahan kenyal yang mengintip dibalik celana yang sedikit melorot itu.

Mata setajam elang itu sedikit membesar saat menatap tangan kecil berkulit _tan_ itu terjulur kebelakang dan menggaruk bokong yang sedari tadi mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

 _Oh, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan pantat itu bergoyang indah_

Tidak, Sehun mulai ngawur saat dipikirannya kini berseliweran bagaimana jika ia yang menggaruk pantat kenyal itu hingga ia memasukkan jari—hentikan.

" Hei " Sehun berseru dengan suara _husky_ -nya, sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dari pantat indah itu. mata sipitnya dapat menangkap sentakan kecil yang terjadi pada badan kecil didepannya. Bocah itu terkejut.

Bocah yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata _puppy_ -nya yang berair.

" _Hiks.. Ahjussi_.. Bagaimana ini? " Bocah yang Sehun akui cukup menggemaskan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan anak anjing minta disodok –Lupakan Sehun benar-benar sedang _error_.

" Apa? " Sehun masih menatap bocah itu datar.

" Aku.. pembunuh.. " Begitu lirih dan rapuh tapi membuat seorang Oh Sehun bbegitu terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin bocah kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu seorang pembunuh?

Tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi Sehun tetap diam dengan mata yang masih mengawasi bocah dibawahnya.

" Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya.. D-dia menyerangku duluan.. " Oh Lihatlah betapa menggemaskan wajahnya.

" Nyamuk itu menggigitku… Aku tidak sengaja membunuh – " Bocah itu tertunduk sambil meremas celana pendeknya.

Sehun masih diam, " Tunggu – Nyamuk? " Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" I-iya.. Nyamuknya mengeluarkan darah dan – " Bocah manis itu sesegukan histeris, " –Mati "

Sehun mendatarkan wajahnya. Dia merasa dibodohi. Bocah ini berniat mengerjainya? Sehun menatapnya lama,

 _Tidak mungkin, dia terlalu polos dan lugu_

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " Sehun berkata datar,

Bocah manis berkulit tan berumur kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu mendongak menatapnya sayu, " Aku membunuh, " Ucapnya yang terlihat benar- benar sangat merasa bersalah. Sehun menghela nafas, bocah manis didepannya benar- benar masih suci dan tidak ternodai.

" JONGIN " Sehun menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki berlarian tergesa dengan ditemani suara teriakan nyaring, Itu Suho.

" Disini kau rupanya, hyung mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada di kamar " Suho berkata dengan mata tertutup dan nafas yang tersengal. Sehun menatapnya dalam diam, sampai ia baru menyadari jika bocah kecil itu tiba- tiba berdiri dan berlari menerjang tubuh Suho.

Sehun mengernyit melihatnya, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat melihat bocah manis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu itu memeluk tubuh Suho dengan tangan mungilnya.

" Siapa dia? " Sehun membuka pembicaraan, sedikit penasaran dengan sosok mungil itu.

" Sehun? Kau masih disini? Kukira sudah pulang? " Suho menatapnya tapi tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap punggung mungil bocah tan yang sedang memeluknya.

" Aku bertanya siapa dia? " Sehun menghiraukan perkataan Suho, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok manis itu.

" Oh, ini Kim Jongin. Keponakanku. " Sehun mengangguk paham. Matanya kemudian bergulir kebawah melihat celana kebesaran si anak manis nan polos yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Jongin. Matanya berhenti melihat bulatan padat yang menyembul keluar dari balik celana Jongin. Tanpa sadar, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Mulai berfantasi liar tentang dia yang menyodomi anak polos yang bahkan baru pertama kali membunuh nyamuk.

Suho melihat arah pandang Sehun, kemudian buru- buru ia menaikkan celana sang keponakan tersayang.

" Dia masih polos, Sehun. " Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak beruat macam- macam pada Jongin. " Suho melanjutkan dengan nada yang dibuat seperti mafia-mafia.

Bocah manis itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap bingung kearah Suho dan Sehun bergantian. Suho yang masih larut dengan keimutan Jongin, tidak menyadari jika kini Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah sang keponakan tersayang.

Sehun menunduk, menepuk dua kali pantat bulat Jongin sedangkan yang lebih kecil hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

" Kita akan sering bertemu, sayang~ " Sehun berbisik rendah tepat di belakang telinga si manis. Lalu kedua tangan besarnya mencakup masing- masing bagian dari pantat Jongin. Lalu meremasnya pelan membuat Jongin mengeluarkan suara aneh yang mampu membuat Suho tersadar dari lamunannya.

Suho mengerjab bingung. Ia mengamati posisi aneh teman dan keponakannya. Matanya bergulir menatap wajah manis keponakannya yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka sebesar jari telunjuk. Lalu matanya kembali bergulir menatap kdedua tangan laknat Oh Sehun yang berada di bagian belakang Jongin.

" Aku pergi " Sehun berucap santai, setelah mampu membuat Jongin terdiam –terpesona- mengagumi paras rupawannya yang tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

Suho dengan gerakan secepat kilat menutup kedua mata suci adiknya, " Jangan dilihat Jong, atau kau akan masuk ke lubang iblis " Suho berucap berapi-api.

 **END**

 **Apa ini? Saya juga nggak tau :v pendek? Iya namanya juga drabble. Gimana menurut kalian FF saya yang ini? Udah manis kah? Atau malah nggak ada manis- manisnya? Saya terima kritik dan saraaan.**

 **Mind to Review? Hargai karya saya** dengan jejak kalian yang udah membaca fict ini, Terima kasih.

 **Surabaya, Lusiana.**


End file.
